Worth It
by 95liners3rdmember
Summary: After working hard so many years, y/n finds herself accepting a once in a lifetime opportunity. Her rose colored lenses might just shatter when she's thrown into the life of working for idols. **Not the best at summaries but this is my first time writing a story like this** Y/N and Jimin pairing eventually, this is a slow burn style


My eyes soak in the new scenery with a mixture of excitement and nervousness as my hands gripping at my bag thrown over my shoulder. I've spent the past four years preparing for this big move. Three years of intense studying, countless sleepless nights researching, and beyond exhausting training. In my chest, my heart pounds loudly as my feet stop at the threshold of the large building. My lungs suck in a shaky breath as I walk through the glass door.

A small smile graces my lips as I'm greeted by an older woman standing in the large lobby. Our greeting is short as she hands me a key card explaining that it will give me access to the building whenever I want and it's the only way to get into some of the rooms throughout the building. We take a short elevator ride up to the second floor where she takes me to a decent sized office that already has all the works set up. She informs me that this will be mine and I can do whatever I want with it. Setting my bag down, I follow her back into the hallway.

"I was told by Bang-shi that your requests went through. All of the members are waiting in the third practice room, they've already ran through their daily routine. It's almost time for them to leave so it looks like your plane landed just in time. Oh and also only Namjoon knows of the arrangements." Her voice is soft and sweet as we stop in front of a large door. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest, it almost drowns her out.

"Thank you." Bowing politely, my hand reaches out to grab a hold of the door knob and I take in one last shaky breath. It's now or never. Twisting my wrist slowly the door opens and I see all seven members huddled together on the ground breathing heavily. My nerves are shot as six pairs of dark chocolate eyes lock onto me with confusion clear on their face. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, my eyes look over to Namjoon in desperation calling out for help.

"Y/n! I never thought you would make it." He practically jumps up from his spot on the floor to come greet me. My small frame is engulfed by his large one in a tight hug. I can't help but to return the greeting. It's been a few years since we've seen each other in person and it feels good to see my dear friend.

Unwrapping from each other I take a step back to smile up at him, "It's good to see you Namjoon. There was a six hour delay in L.A. so I guess my one day trip turned into two."

"That's terrible. We know all about long flights, hopefully you won't have another one for a while so you can recover." He's always so sincere when we talk, it's one of the many reasons why I value him as a close friend. I rock on the balls of my feet to look around him to the other members that are sitting completely still and quiet. Observing their leader hug a complete stranger, well to them anyways.

"Oh, yeah I guess I should introduce you all. Everyone this is Y/n, Y/n this is BTS." Of course I knew who all of them are, almost everyone in the world has heard of BTS. Internally I'm a blushing mess, ever since they've debuted I've been a fan. They are all so talented and so dedicated to their music and fans. It was always a dream to work with them. And now I get that opportunity. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I wave at them with a large smile spreading on my lips.

"Hi everyone! Like Namjoon said I'm Y/n and from here on out I'll be the new head choreographer and lead dance instructor for BTS." Even through my nerves the words come out clear with no mispronunciations, Namjoon beams a huge smile at me, the pride written all over his face. Thank goodness he was one of my main tutors over the years.

Slowly the other rise from their spots on the floor and make their way over to us. Jungkook is the first person to reach us with a clear confused expression, "Really? You don't look old enough to be our dance instructor."

He's instantly reprimanded by Namjoon and Jin with a smack on the back of the head. Honestly, I'll take that as a compliment because right now I must look like a complete mess.

"I thought I raised you better than that. You never ask a lady their age or assume it. Especially someone you just met." Jin scolds as he extends a hand out to shake mine. I place my hand in his lightly and gently squeeze, muttering a nice to meet you as the others form around us.

"Shame Kookie, you do realize you're a baby yourself. But yes, she's old enough and she's very talented when it comes to choreography and dance. She was worth bringing all the way from America too." Namjoon defends me as he jabs my ribs playfully at the last comment. A slight heat rises on my cheeks and I shift on my feet slightly trying to distract myself. Another hand reaches out towards me and my face turns into fire as I see the owner, Park Jimin. I can't help but fangirl mentally, after all Jimin is an amazing dancer! Maybe there are a few things he can teach me after the important stuff is out of the way.

"Nice to meet you." Jimin's eyes close into half crescents as I shake his hand, thankfully he doesn't see the deep blush that sets in as I set my hand into his.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Thank goodness I didn't stutter. When he releases my hand I shove them into the pocket of my hoodie and smile at the others. It all seems so formal, I mean after all, I'm going to be working with them almost everyday for at least two years.

"We still have a few minutes left of practice time, is there anything you want to do Y/n?" Taehyung asks with a strange curiosity, almost like he wants to evaluate the abilities that Namjoon just stated. I can't help but smirk a little at the idea of showing off to them. But first I want to watch them run through a song or two just to get a feel of their styles. Watching them on stage and on a screen is definitely different than in person.

"Will you guys run through a song or two? Your choice of course." I add in the last part sweetly, the last thing I want for them to think is that I'm going to work them to death.

Jungkook's eyes widen as soon as the words leave my mouth and he runs off towards the stereo system, phone in hand. Jimin and Hoseok light up as well and run after the maknae muttering which songs they want to do. Yoongi groans about wanting to go sleep but manages to walk over to the stereo with the others, leaving Namjoon and I alone.

The breath I had been holding in comes out as a heavy sigh and I feel some of the tension leave my body. Turning on my heels I look around the room to realize it's huge, one of the biggest practice studios I've ever been in. My inner dancer can't wait to have it all to myself so I can let loose and create.

"Don't be so nervous. They are going to love you." Namjoon teases as he pats the top of my head. I can't help but roll my eyes, it's a gesture he's been doing ever since we met all those years ago in L.A. He's barely older than me but he uses that to his advantage.

"Easier said than done. You and I have known each other for years now, but I'm just now really meeting the others. I have a lot to live up to considering you guys are so popular and talented. The last thing I want is to disappoint all of you." All the fears that have been festering in my mind for the past two days just come spilling out and I can't help but feel silly for saying them. I guess it takes Namjoon for a spin as well considering he's looking down at me like I grew another head and two more arms.

"You still underestimate yourself. There's a reason why I wanted you here over everyone else. Everything will work out just fine." He's always so optimistic and it's contagious.

"I guess you're right." Shrugging my shoulders, I fiddle with the ring on my finger in the pocket of my hoodie. A nervous tick I picked up in high school.

"Of course I am. Have you heard the new songs I sent over?" He manages to ask just before the others call out his name. His eyes stay on mine as he walks backwards waiting on my answer, a shit eating grin taking over. Of course I've already listened to them, he knows that. But he really wants to know if I started on the dance. Of course I have, there's only three songs left to do and that's all the solo songs.

"If you can make it through the next 15 minutes I'll show you afterwards." Shaking my head at the dimpled filled smile, I lean against the mirrored wall as they get into position for their first choice. 'I Need U' starts to fill the silent room and I have to keep myself from dancing along. It's like fighting against my programming, difficult and almost impossible. Somehow I manage but I let a huge, wholehearted smile breaks out on my face as I watch in pure wonderment.

They end in their finishing mark and heaving breathing fills the silent space. I understand all too well the exhaustion dancing takes on your body. It is a matter of ten seconds they change positions and 'Baepsae' comes blasting through the speakers. At this point it's like they are trying to get me to dance. This song is so upbeat and fun to move along to, I can't help but bop my head along with the rhythm. Maybe I could do a song with them after this one now that I'm itching to dance. When it comes towards the end, Hoseok takes the middle and starts dancing like a mad man. I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips at his childish antics.

"That was amazing. Just as I expected from BTS." The smile never leaves my lips as I walk over to the group of panting boys. They all smile at my compliment, looks like I made a good impression. Jimin and Taehyung whisper quietly to each other, which makes me quirk a brow up in curiosity but it instantly falls as I'm bombarded by questions from Jungkook and Hoseok. The questions range from asking how long I've been dancing to when I learned Korean. I can't help but blink quickly as I try to keep up with everything that's being said.

"Calm down you two. Can't you see that you're confusing her by asking so much at once. Plus I have a simple answer to all of this." Right now I want to hug Jin for making the whirlwind of muddled words stop but I also want to hide because who knows what he's going to suggest.

"Which is?" The question comes out soft as I hear Namjoon silently laugh beside me. Oh no, this can't be good. Jin's smile almost reminds me of the cheshire cat's. I gulp as he takes in a deep breath.

"We can all go out for dinner tonight! After we see you dance though. I'm very curious to see your abilities after RM spoke so highly of you." What a slick move. Note to self, be cautious around Kim Seokjin. But it solves the problem of me wanting to dance with them. Dinner will be a struggle though since my plane got delayed my luggage didn't make it with me. It won't be here until tomorrow so I only have a change of workout clothes and a few toiletries.

"I don't mind dancing but dinner may be a problem. My luggage didn't arrive with me so I really don't have anything to wear out." I silently pray that this will get me off the hook of going to eat with them. It's not that I don't want to, it's actually the opposite, but my nerves won't let me be much fun in a social setting right now.

"I can lend you something to wear." Jungkook is quick to volunteer as is Taehyung, they almost crash into each other as they jump up with arms raised as if to ask the teacher a question. Their enthusiasm makes me want to go now, it also makes my stomach churn. I can't believe that they want to get to know me instantly. I guess I worried about them not liking me for no reason.

Almost as if Namjoon can pick up on the inner dialogue I'm having, an arm draps itself over my shoulder and pulls me into his side.

"You can borrow something from me. Now what song do you want to dance to?" There's an underlying question in his words that I pick up on and I can't help but smirk. I bring my hand from my pocket and tap against my chin as I run through a list of songs.

"How about 'Fire'?" Yoongi suggests with a slight gummy smile. It's no secret it's one of their favorite songs to dance to. I try to hide the evil grin that threatens to take over. I look up at Namjoon who has the same expression as I do.

"Sounds good to me. But who's spot will I take since it's really only for seven?"

"You can have mine! I really want to see you dance. Do you mind if I record it?" Jungkook bounces like a bunny around us. How could I say no to that face?

"That seems a little difficult." Jin's comment only makes my grin widen. Turning I shrug off the heavy hoodie, good thing I wore a tank top underneath that thing. I toss it back towards the mirrors and notice Namjoon shaking his head in humor. If they only knew….

"Sure, I'll take your spot Jungkook. Can we hurry though? I have something I want to show all of you." I say as sweetly as I can. They seem to understand that I have a dance to show them because the next thing I know is being wrangled into Jungkook's spot. Jimin shoots me a smile, too cute, as I double check my spot.

As the music starts, I see Jungkook whip out his phone and start recording. A wide smile takes over my expression as I move along with the beat, hitting every mark and move with precision. My heart thumps in my chest with excitement as I let my body do what it's always done best. As we move around I can feel their eyes on me, Jimin and Hoseok have even stopped lip syncing because they have a look of sheer awe. It's strange but it seems that I've somewhat proved to them I'm capable of doing the job.

The music shifts to right before the signature move and I can't help but replace my smile with a large smirk as I make eye contact with Jimin. This is one of my favorite moves, it's complex and it shows true skill because of how many steps go into one single move. As expected I hit every move perfectly and the music winds down causing the room to go quiet. In front of us Jungkook's jaw is dropped in awe as he ends the recording.

"Whoa." It's the only word that the shocked boy can think of as we all broke apart to join him Namjoon and my eyes meet and I can't help the smirk I wear. Reaching down I grab my discarded hoodie and smile up at all of them.

"How can you do that dance just as perfectly as us, if not more?" Hoseok asks with a twisted expression. Shrugging my shoulders I make my way to the doorway, Namjoon laughing right behind me. He takes the lead and opens the door for me as we share a big laugh together.

I turn to look at the other six confused boys and smirk at them,"Because I made it."

Walking through the threshold I can hear the screams of confusion as the statement sinks in. Namjoon bumps his elbow against me as our laughter is released. I guess it's going to be hard to hide some things from them.

I manage to find my way back to my office with the help of Namjoon. Without a second thought I plop down into the plush office chair and dig through my bag for my laptop. I can't lie, I'm exhausted. Trying to sleep on the plane was useless because my nerves were shot for plenty of reasons but the main two were I hate flying and I was meeting BTS.

Namjoon waits in the threshold of the door for the other members as I log into my computer to see that I've missed a few video calls from my sister. Crap. I totally forgot to call her. The ringer on my laptop goes off making me jump up in my chair. Clicking the answer button I take in a deep breath.

"You didn't call me!" My sister's voice echoes through the room and I put my hands up defensively.

"Sorry! My plan got delayed so I was late getting here. I rushed from the airport here." My own voice sounds foreign. I can't help the light accent in my voice as I speak my first language. From the door way I can see the others starting to file into the room. Namjoon and Yoongi notice my confession, both sport the same worried look as I look up at them.

"That explains why you look so exhausted. Have you met them yet?" Namjoon smirks and decides to answer my question for me.

"Hi Nikole!" He waves enthusiastically. My younger sister's face turns bright red as she waves back. It's no secret to me that she's harbored a crush on the idol for quite some time, Namjoon thinks it's just fun to tease her but he's completely oblivious to the crush.

"Oh hey Namjoon! It's good to see you again." I tuck my bottom lip between my teeth to contain the laughter that's forming in my gut. She seems so flustered it's beyond hilarious. Nikole's eyes glared at me through the screen as a light huff vibrates through the speakers.

"Yeah we just got done doing a few run throughs. I was just about to show them what I worked on back at home." My back falls back into the chair with a soft thud. I watch over the screen as the remaining members walk into my office. Jimin and Hoseok are talking quietly with each other as their eyes look at me with a strange gleam.

"You look like you need sleep. Have you eaten anything yet? Have you even been by your new place yet?" Of course she would be mother hen right now.

"No and no Nikole. Why are you acting like the big sister here?" Hushed whispers start to fill the room around me as Taehyung and Jungkook make their way over to observe the screen. Instantly my sister's face turns five shades redder and she frantically waves, it's no secret that she's a huge BTS fan.

"As you can tell we were in the middle of something so how about I call you back later? It must be later at home, get some sleep."

"Don't worry Nikole, the boy and I are going to make sure she eats plenty." Namjoon has an evil smirk gracing his lips as he makes the bold statement. Looks like there's no getting out of this one.

"Good! She's had me and our grandmother worried sick for two days now ...Y/n just make sure you take care of yourself." The tone in her voice shifts into a more serious and somber one. I knew that this move would be tough on everyone close to me but I didn't think it would be this rough on her.

"I promise. Now you get some sleep, you have class in the morning."

"Yes mother. Bye love!" She waves enthusiastically as she blows a kiss to the screen, I act like I caught it as I ended the call. Instead of acknowledging the boys around me I immediately start to connect my laptop to the large television hanging on the wall.

"She seems worried." Jimin's soft voice catches my attention. All I can bring myself to do is nod slightly at his comment.

"We've always been close and now that I've moved halfway around the world she's a little anxious. She's the sister that keeps me grounded and focused….." Clicking on the video I swivel the chair with a large smile on my face, " Speaking of focused, everyone watch the screen. This is what we will be learning Monday."

All of our eyes lock onto the large screen as their new song 'Fake Love' boomed in the background. This one took a lot more work than I originally thought, there are still a few things that I want to tinker with as well. I know that they won't have a problem learning the moves, I just worry that it won't be to their liking.

Flicking my eyes from the screen, I look around to see that they are engrossed with the screen. Jimin and Jungkook look surprisingly excited at what they're watching, Hoseok is dancing in his chair with the beat and I try to stifle a laugh. It looks like my hard work has somewhat paid off, now all I have to do is teach them and make it look seamless.

As the song ends, the screen cuts black and I quickly move to stop the video. I don't want them to see what else I've made until later. Plus I want to hear their honest opinions before I show them too, just in case I need to change anything.

"So what do you guys think?" In an instant seven sets of eyes cut over to me and my breath catches in my throat. Could it be that bad? In my chest, my heart starts to thud loudly and I grip onto my hoodie tightly.

"Why can't we start today?" Hoseok whines as he practically jumps from the chair. Taehyung shares the same excitement as they rush over to the computer.

"Honestly we could but I think everyone is a little exhausted." I know I am. All I want right now is a scalding hot shower, food and sleep. Hopefully and preferably in that order.

Jungkook gives me the biggest doe eyes I've ever seen in my life as he pouts at my answer. How could someone ever say no to that face? Just as I open my mouth to suggest going through the dance one time Namjoon and Yoongi cut in.

"Y/n still needs to get back to her apartment and we all need to get cleaned up for dinner." Leave it to Namjoon to come to my rescue. Oh wait!

"Speaking of apartment, do you have keys for me?" Namjoon nods slowly as he pulls out an envelope from the top desk drawer. Inside are two silver house keys, but they aren't the same which is weird, and a car fob. Awesome I'm not going to be stranded waiting on ride. I'll have to thank Bang-shi whenever I personally meet him.

"Wait...what? Why did you know where y/n's keys were?" Jin questions. Right now I really don't want to go through the long history of Namjoon and I's friendship.

"It was part of my agreement. BitHit is providing housing and transportation as long as I'm working for them." They should understand that well enough considering BigHit did it for them in the beginning.

"She's actually staying on the floor above our dorm." There's a glimmer in all of their eyes. They really aren't known for personal space so I can only imagine what plots are running wild in those crazy minds. Namjoon warned before I came over that they might pop up whenever they feel like it.

"Should we head out? I want to start unpacking my stuff tonight. Oh after dinner I mean."

"Are you going to need some help?" Jin asked nicely with a soft smile. I know he's only offering because it's the nice thing to do. But I don't want to bother them with something so miniscule as unpacking boxes, so I shake my head no.

"I think I can handle a few boxes. Thank you though." I smile softly as I pack away my laptop into the bag I brought in. My eyes catch sight of my phone that I just hazardly threw into the bag at the airport. Hopefully it isn't dead because I can only imagine how many times my sister has called.

"How about some company instead?" Jimin offers next, his head cocked to the side with a wide smile spread across his lips. No wonder these boys are hardly ever told no, I mean seriously they are too cute to say no to.

"If you want you can hangout. It's not going to be much fun though." He shrugs off my comment and I take that as he's going to come either way. He energetically nods at the offer and bounces on his toes. I mean seriously how can someone be so adorable? Giggling I roll my eyes and throw my bag over my shoulder.

"Namjoon will you ride with me that way I know where to go?" I could use the GPS on my phone but I would really like a few minutes alone with my friend. All the nerves are starting to get the better of me and my anxieties are starting to take over.

He give me a dimple filled smile and simply nods, but yet none of us move. It's like we don't know how to continue. There's a certain tension in the air, it's almost suffocating.

"Well then let's head out. I don't know about all of you but I'm starving and tired." Yoongi speaks up as he walks out of the room. Thankfully this gets everyone else moving. Looks like Yoongi has an act for reading the situation in the room better than anyone else.

I walk out of the office last as I shut the door and make sure it's locked. Namjoon and I walk slowly behind the others as I suck in a deep breath. My hand clenches my phone tightly as my chest starts to constrict, my mind still trying to process what just happened in the past hour. The walk to the parking lot is too quiet but it's almost soothing.

"They seem more excited than I originally thought they would be." Namjoon breaks the silence which I'm grateful for but I don't know how to respond. I actually thought they would be upset that I was going to be working for them. After all, compared to them I'm a nobody.

"That's good I guess…." There's no confidence in my voice as we make our way over to the car. The key in my pocket feels like lead as I reach for it. Fishing out the fob, the black car beeps as I unlock the doors.

"What's wrong y/n?" Shrugging my shoulders I open the back door to gently place my bag in the floorboard before jumping into the driver's seat. Namjoon plops down and watches me carefully as I start the car. We sit like this for a moment before a large sigh leaves my body as I slump back into the seat.

"I guess I'm just worried that they aren't going to actually like me. I know they really aren't supposed to but I'm going to be working with you all for a while." The words come out like a waterfall as I rub my eyes with the heel of my palm. There are too many factors and situations running through my brain for me to be able to function properly. Also I'm sleep deprived and starving, which doesn't help anything.

"Last time I checked you're a huge nerd like us, you love what you do and what we do, you are one of the kindest people I've ever met which is saying a lot. And you put everything into what you love. I think you're just overthinking." Why is it that Namjoon knows exactly what to say at the exact moment? My body relaxes further into the seat but I jump when a large truck honks their horn at us, Jin is waving enthusiastically at us and so is everyone else in the truck. Behind them Jungkook waves from his car. Namjoon waves at them before they take off.

"Like I said, you're overthinking." Nodding slightly, I sit back up and put the car into drive and try to follow behind the other two vehicles. Namjoon fiddles with the radio and soft music fills the space. A yawn echoes through the car which makes Namjoon look at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you'll be able to make it through dinner?" Honestly I'm not but the others looked so excited. And it will be a good way to get to know them all.

"I'll be fine. I'll just crash after dinner and wake up early tomorrow." It wouldn't be the first time that I've gone this long without sleep.

"I'm glad you said that because I don't think Jungkookie will let you off that easily. He looked really excited to watch you dance. Actually they all did, you really impressed the dance line for sure." For some reason a sigh of relief washes over me and a smile cracks on my face. I quickly move my arm out and tap his arm lightly.

"So you haven't told them anything about me?" I know it sounds strange to say it that way but we made an agreement before I signed with BigHit. None of the members should know that Namjoon and I have been friends since they debuted. It makes it easier on my end, because honestly I know a lot about them and I've followed them since their debut.

"I only mentioned something to Yoongi just because he knew something was up with me. I didn't say too much honestly." I bite my bottom lip as I turn the wheel, Namjoon points to a large building and I can only guess that this is where I'll be staying for the next few years.

"It's not like they won't figure it out. I mean after all you seemed super nervous when you came into the practice room." He teases me as I pull into a parking spot next to Jin's truck.

"Of course I was! I mean seriously Namjoon, I've wanted this job since the first time you offered it." I huff out as I turn off the car and unbuckle. My body twists so I can look at him directly.

"I'm just glad you accepted the offer this time. I honestly never thought that you would sigh ...especially after the incident." I tense at his words and drop the smile from my lips. That's something I really don't want to bring up now, even more so with the six other members watching the exchange in the car.

"Yeah, yeah. We can talk more about that later. We have an audience." Making my escape, I grab my bag from the backseat and wave to the members that stuck around.

"Come on, I'll give you a sneak peek of our dorm so we can get you something to wear for tonight. Then I'll show you to your apartment." He wiggles his brows at the sneak peek part and starts to walk ahead of me. The others have already started to migrate into the building.

I'm really thankful to have a friend like Namjoon. I never thought that we would be as close as we are now. Some would call it dumb luck when I ran into them at their American debut in L.A. I literally ran into Namjoon after the event and we just clicked when we started talking. We exchanged numbers and kept in contact for the most part, then over the years he would call me when part of their choreo gave him 's when he threw out the idea of me coming to work for them. At first it wasn't an option but I did consult for 'Fire' and when the offer came around for a second time I knew that I couldn't say no. After I signed a two year contract, Namjoon immediately called and we talked for hours. I voiced some of my concerns which he tried to solve, but honestly, I'll have to get over them myself.

"Earth to y/n, you coming?" Blinking a few times I realize that I zoned out in the elevator. A blush creeps on my cheeks as I follow behind him quickly. He opens the front door and I'm honestly surprised at how quiet the dorm is considering seven people live in it.

"How can it be this quiet?"

"Everyone must be taking showers and getting ready. Come on, my room is this way." We walk down a long hallway and he unlocks the door to his room. Immediately he goes to the closet to pull out a large grey sweater.

"I know it's not as warm as you're used to at home, so hopefully this will help."

"It will, thank you."

The material looks plush and soft, like my favorite blanket back home. As soon as I grab the sweater from him I'm instantly wanting to wrap myself in the softness. My lips turn into a wide smile.

"Okay then, let's get you to your own room so you can clean up." He motions for the door and I can't help but follow. A new type of excitement bubbles in my stomach as we begin to sneak out of the dorm. Different type of music now fills the enormous space, everything from a smooth jazz style to rap.

"See, it's hardly ever quiet in here for long." I can sense the sarcasm in Namjoon's voice as we exit through the front door. Entering the elevator we go up one floor and he walks me to the second door, he wiggles his eyebrows as I fish out the keys. Sucking in a deep breath, I twist the key in the knob and slowly open the door.

My eyes scan around to see all of the boxes cluttering the space, it was a pain to pack them all up and I even had help now it'll be just me. I can't help the small groan that vibrates from my chest as I peel off my shoes. The apartment is spacious with furniture already occupying the space, which is strange because I thought I was going to have to furnish it myself.

"I made a deal with Band PD so you would already have furniture." Namjoon chuckles behind me and I just shake my head at him. He's always full of surprises.

"Thank you. Again." It feels slightly like home, even with my stuff being packed away.

"It's no big deal. I'll leave you to get ready, one of us will come get you." Nodding at him, I wave goodbye as he excuses himself. My feet carry me into the kitchen that's open to the living room, bar stools line the island as the only place for eating which is fine considering it's going to be only me here. Continuing my personal tour, I go down the small hallways and open both doors. One is full of boxes and a small desk, good I'll have somewhere to work from home. The other room is my bedroom, that's already set up and ready to go.

Tossing my bag on the bed, I plop down and fall backwards. A groan leaves my lips as I relax into the plush bed. I'd give anything just to fall asleep right now but it's a luxury that I can't have right now. Because in no time one of the members will be coming to get me for dinner.

Rolling off the mattress, I make my way over to a box that's marked 'bedroom tech'. Yes! Ripping the tape off I look for my large speaker and laugh in triumphum as I pull out the pink device. A new wave of energy courses through my body as I open up my bag to pull out my black leggings, Converse and toiletry bag. The clear bag gets tucked under my arm as I unlock my phone to sync the speaker. Music starts to take over the silence as I walk into my bathroom.

A few towels are laid out for me and a small sticky note is hanging onto the mirror. Reaching for the shower handle, I start the water trying to get it as warm as possible as my eyes scan the note.

'I'm glad to be working with my good friend.

-Namjoon '

I'll have to repay him for being so thoughtful, maybe I can get him a new figure for his studio. Setting the devices on the counter I strip off the stiff clothes and jump into the shower.

Rushing from the shower, I quickly tug on the set of clothes I laid out. Well all except the sweater Namjoon is letting me borrow. The last thing I want is for my makeup to ruin it. My spirit is lifted after the refreshing shower, looks like I just needed to wash away the past few days. My eyes scan over my face in the mirror, some of my color has returned and my eyes seem to shine slightly more.

Reaching for my phone I click on my KPop playlist, mostly composed of BTS songs to be honest, and start to dry my hair. It seems Namjoon took everything into consideration for when I landed. He knows I can be a workaholic and knew I wouldn't come straight here after landing. So he must've taken the liberty of digging through my boxes for a hair dryer, another reason why I'll have to find him a few new figures. After feeling the cool chill when I landed it's a very welcomed gesture. Even in early November it's colder here than it gets at home. The last thing I want is to get sick my first week here.

Once my hair is finished I start parting the top portion into two sections for an easy space bun hairdo. Nikole would have a field day laughing at me and my time management but right now I don't care. The remaining pieces of hair cascade down my back and curl gently at the ends. Moving onto my makeup, I just apply light foundation and mascara. Nothing too crazy, nothing that will cause me to stand out. Topping it off I brush my teeth and smile in the mirror. Not too bad for someone who hasn't slept properly.

Walking back into my bedroom, I take my time pulling on Namjoon's sweater. Carefully stretching it so no foundation will smear on the grey material. Since he's so much taller than me the hem of the shirt lands about mid thigh but overall it fits nicely. Taking one last glance in the mirror I hear someone knock on my front door. The sound surprises me for a second before I dance my way to answer it. I'm expecting Namjoon to come as I open the door quickly.

I was wrong.

My dancing seizes as I'm met with a bright, confused smile from Jimin. The look alone makes my stomach flutter and my throat tighten a little. Great. For a moment neither of us move, I can't stop my eyes from scanning over him. He's changed into a denim button up with black jeans. A simple outfit that he makes looks way more stylish than it should.

Shaking my head to break myself out of the thought, I look back at him to see that he's taking in my appearance too. All of the sudden I feel small under his gaze, which it ironic considering he isn't that much larger than me. His head cocks to the side and I muster a small smile as my stomach turns into knots.

"Namjoon sent me to get you. The rest of the guys are downstairs in the lobby." He says sweetly but his eyes are still studying me. I bounce on the balls of my feet and heat rises to my cheeks. The intro for 'Blood, Sweat and Tears' echoes through the apartment and Jimin's eyes look past me for the source of the music. My cheeks burn even more as I turn slightly away from him.

"Sorry. I'll be right back." I mutter before taking off back in the direction of my room. Pulling on my Converse, pink hooded jacket I shove my phone and keys safely in my purse. Double checking everything as I return back to Jimin, he's fiddling with something in his hand. How did I not notice that before?

"Jin and Suga hyung thought it would be best for you to wear this." His hand extends out to offer me a white face mask. Cocking my head to the side slightly I take the mask and hold it loosely in my hand. When I was getting ready to move over I knew that this was a commonly worn item. I guess it makes sense for me to wear one while I'm out with them. Hide our identity, try to blend in scenario.

"Thank you Jimin. We should get going so we don't have to keep them waiting." He nods and leads the way from the apartment to the elevator, once the doors close on us I feel strange. For some reason I feel on edge and anxious around Jimin the most and I just met them. Sure I've secretly admired him for years now. It's no secret that his dancing skills are amazing and I personally can't wait to have the one on one time with him. Maybe he can teach me a few new skills like his interpretive style. I've always struggled with it and he does it so well.

The dinging of the door pulls me from my thoughts as he leads the way. Nervously my hands fiddle with the mask trying to focus on anything but the large mob of men waiting for us. Jungkook and Taehyung are the first to notice our arrival.

"About time! Hurry and put your mask on so we can go." Jungkook chants as he pulls along some of the other members. He's so full of energy even after an exhausting day of practice, it's almost contagious. Almost. My legs act on their own as I gravitate towards Namjoon, towards my personal safety net. I'm trying not to be completely awkward but I'm not sure how to start conversations with them. I watch as the boys cover their faces with either a mask or a thick scarf, I follow suit. The straps tug against the back of my earrings as I settle them in place. It feels so strange to have my face covered and breathing is difficult but I'm sure after a while I'll get used to it.

"Why are you being so shy with them?" Namjoon's deep muffled voice fills my ears as we follow at the back of the group down the busy street. Nudging against him my eyes watch the youngest member pick at the oldest as they walk. They all seem so relaxed and carefree with each other and I wonder if they will ever be like that with me.

"Part of me thinks that the only reason why we are having this dinner is because it's the polite thing to do." I whisper behind the mask hoping it covers my burning cheeks. It's a reasonable thought though. After all I never really expected to make friends with any of them except Namjoon. My eyes shift down to my feet as I stare at the concrete below me. So many fears, both rational and irrational run through my mind. Probably from lack of sleep and food. But they really won't go away until the tension around all of us vanished. Which could be a while.

"Overthinking again." He teases before calling out to Yoongi. For a split second I can see that he's debating if he should turn or not but eventually he does. He stops in his tracks so we can catch up. The other half of the group is a good distance in front of us.

"You seem very quiet y/n. From what RM has said about you I figured you'd be a little more lively." I have to stop my jaw from dropping to the ground completely, I'm suddenly very thankful for the mask.

"What has he said about me?" Shooting a dagger filled look at Namjoon, I feel my ears start to turn red in embarrassment. What on earth could he have told Yoongi?

"Basically you're the female version of us is the short answer." His answer almost stops me in my tracks. There's no way I'm that similar to them.

"What do you mean by that?" My voice almost cracks as I try to regain my composure.

"You work hard on every project you have, he described you as a kind and sweet person but you aren't afraid to stand up for what's right or others. RM also mentioned that you'll fit in perfectly with us. I haven't known you long but if RM thinks that highly of you then it must be true."

My mind gets clouded by the stream of compliments coming from Yoongi. For some reason my eyes water, for just a second, and I blink quickly. It's nice to know what Namjoon really thinks of me. Smiling behind the mask I tilt my head to the side almost childlike.

"That means a lot honestly. I was afraid that you all wouldn't like me or that you were only being nice because it's the polite thing to do."

It seems it's his turn to feel embarrassed or uncomfortable because the tips of his ears turned a pale pink. All he responds with is a simple nod as we're ushered into a restaurant, seems the rest of the boys have already made their way into a closed off room. I'm actually surprised that they weren't noticed in the streets.

Taking off the mask, I stuff it into the pocket of my jacket as my arm is tugged at. Hoseok looks up at me with a wide smile while I'm being pulled down to sit directly beside him. First I'm stunned that he just willingly wants me to sit beside him. Looking around I see that the three youngest are sitting across from us. Jimin's lips twist up into a small smile and my stomach flutters at the sight. How can one simple smile makes me feel relaxed yet on edge at the same time?

Yoongi plops down beside me while taking off his mask. Jin and Namjoon sit at the head of the large table both bringing up a beer bottle to their lips. So alcohol will be involved tonight ...fantastic.

I'm passed a bottle and the giver has a huge smile on his face. Hoseok nudges my arm as he brings his own bottle up. Looks like there's no getting out of this tonight, maybe I can pace myself and only drink one.

The table around me erupts into multiple conversations, the one that catches is the almost argument that's being had across me. Literally. Yoongi and Hoseok are leaning towards each other which means they are squishing me. They are going back and forth over which anime or manga series is better, Dragon Ball or One Piece.

"You agree with me right y/n, Dragon Ball is better because at least they can wrap up a story." Turning my head side to side, evaluating the group around me I shrug my shoulders. Nervously I find my eyes wandering over to Namjoon pleading for help but it looks like I'm being fed to the wolves. Might as well blow my cover now.

"Actually, in my opinion, Naruto is one the best." Jaws drop around the table as I bring up my beer bottle. Maybe I can blame my reddening cheeks on the alcohol. I want to sink into the floor and hide under the table with all of the looks I'm getting right now.

"I told you, she's a nerd." Namjoon's voice booms out as he looks at Yoongi with a dimple smile while everyone starts laughing. Huffing a little at his comment I continue to take nervous sips, almost drinking it dry. I guess a second one won't hurt.

The laughter dies down and Yoongi begins to cook the meat that was brought out just seconds ago. And there's so much. I know that these boys are always active but I never imagined they would be able to clear out this amount in one sitting. Under the table my phone vibrates and a notification from Bang-ssi pops up. He wants to see all of the video's I made before moving, thankfully I finished almost all of them. Quickly responding that I will show him Monday morning during our brief meeting, I lock my phone and gaze back up to the younger boys. Jungkook is whispering in both Jimin and Taehyung ears while stealing glances in my direction. No doubt they are curious about something but too torn on whether to ask or not.

Before I had a chance to speak, Yoongi grabs my plate to place food on it. My brows furrow together. Why did he served me first?

"You didn't have to serve me first Yoongi oppa. I know that you all must be starving." I try to sound as polite as possible, hiding my confusion. A gummy smile is sent my way and I can't help but smile back. For someone that tries to act all tough he sure is a sweetheart.

"You're our guest tonight. Plus ladies first." Accepting the plate, I look back over to the trio. Yoongi may have served me first but I'll wait until the others all have food. Which means I have time to interrogate them.

"Jungkook, Jimin, Taehyung, what were you all whispering about?" There's a smirk forming on my lips as I lean forward slightly. Beside me I hear Hoseok cough from my sudden boldness and I can see Namjoon smirking from the corner of my eye. He knows better than anyone that I can be a force to be reckoned with.

"Will you answer my question if I ask you?" Jungkook has a slight cockiness in his tone. The alcohol giving the boy a little more confidence. He leans forward and rests his chin on his closed fist. His eyes narrow in on me as he gauges my answer.

"Sure." I say before bringing the new bottle to my lips. One of my brows raises as I wait for him to speak.

"How old are you?" The question causes the two eldest to stop talking with each other and makes them look over in terror. I have to contain a laugh as I cough slightly almost choking on the drink. Placing the bottle down so I don't spill it everywhere, I swallow and suck in a deep breath.

"I thought I raised you better than that!" Jin yells at the boy. A streak of red across his face from annoyance and embarrassment.

"Don't act innocent Jin hyung. You are just as curious as us." Jungkook throws back at him, which makes the strip of red darken. I can't contain myself as I start laughing. My stomach hurts from how hard the chuckles come out. Wiping a tear from my eye, I straighten myself up and smile over at them.

"I'm 23. I was born in '95." I say sweetly which causes Taehyung and Jimin to smile widely and high five each other. Muttering something about another there being another '95 member. I can see the wheels turning in Jungkook's head as he phrases the next sentence gently and carefully.

"So you're my noona?" I let the word process in my mind before nodding slowly. Everyone, even myself, burst into laughter and the tension that hung around all of us almost vanishes. Hoseok nudges me while laughing, which makes me lean into him and laugh even harder. For the first time since meeting them I feel welcomed.

"Here's the bigger question, what's the exact date?" Jimin asks as he leans over the table. His face looks serious but his eyes give him away. He's enjoying this little interrogation just as much as everyone else.

"I'm older than both you and Taehyung. My birth month is January." Smirking I lean back from the table so Yoongi can continue to serve the others. Once all of their plates are filled, we start to eat. More questions are asked throughout the majority of the meal. Mostly by Jimin and Hoseok.

"Where are you from?"

"A southern state in America."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"My whole life."

The basic questions. With each wave of questions, they get more personal and I feel us all getting closer and closer to actually forming a friendship. Maybe it will make it easier teaching them the new moves. Oh!

"Jungkook I almost forgot, could I watch the video you recorded real quick?" He nods quickly as he pulls out his phone from under the table. Loading the video I reach out to take the device. Hoseok leans over and places him chin on my shoulder to watch also. This would've made me flinch but with the small amount of alcohol in my system and the relaxed atmosphere it just makes me smile.

As the music starts I scrunch my nose at the way I looked. Completely unprofessional and sloppy, but my dancing was amazing after sitting still for so long. But as I watch I notice that there are a few eyes that are glued on me the entire time. From behind I see that Jimin and Hoseok watch me closely. But it's more Jimin than anyone, I feel my face start to burn as the song ends. In my ear I can hear Hoseok chuckle before removing himself from his perch. Handing the phone back to its owner I silently finish off the remaining beer, guess I'm drinking more than I thought.

My phone starts buzzing loudly and I look down in horror. My sister is calling me again. Looking around at the others to make sure I'm not being rude, they all motion for me to answer. Taking in a deep breath I slide the answer icon.

"Hey Nikole."

"_I didn't think you'd still be awake."_

"I could say the same for you. Isn't it like 6 in the morning there?"

"_I have an exam today so I figured I'd get up early. But what are you doing now? Are you unpacking?"_

"Not exactly."

"_Then what in the world are you doing?"_

"I'm at dinner right now."

"_No way. Are you at dinner with BTS?!"_

"I'll tell you later, right now I'm being very rude. I hope you do well on your exam and I'll text you when I'm back in my room."

"_I'll hold you to that. You better call Nat too, she's been waiting. Love you bye."_

"Love you bye."

Hanging up the phone, I stuff it in the pocket of my jacket. All eyes are on me again and I roll my eyes slightly. Of course my youngest sister would be waiting. I guess I'll call her when I get back to my room. Taehyung catches my attention, his eyes are wide with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Can you teach me English?" I'm deadpanned by the question. I never thought that someone would ask me that. But it makes sense for me to teach them, I don't see the harm in it either.

"Ah...sure, I guess. On off days I can. Well except for tomorrow."

"Why not tomorrow?" He sounds almost disappointed and a small pout forms on his lips. No wonder people have a hard time telling these boys no.

"I need to unpack. But since I don't have any sleep clothes because my luggage didn't arrive with me I might just start tonight. In all honesty I may just end up playing games all night." Shrugging my shoulders I take the bottle that Jimin offers me, I can't bring myself to look at him without my cheeks heating up. I can't stop thinking about how closely he was watching me earlier.

"Do you still want some company?" Jimin offers and I shrug my shoulders again as I manage to look at him. My stomach flutters and flips at the smile he has. I really need to get myself together if I'm going to be any use to them as a choreographer.

"After a full day you must be tired. I'll be fine. Promise." My voice almost fails me as I say the opposite of what I mean. Every fiber of my being wants someone to be there, I'm dreading being alone. It was nice earlier but it was only temporary. It would be nice to get to know them too. After all they are going to be the only ones I know here.

"I could let you borrow some Noona. Plus I heard video games so I'm in." Shifting my gaze over to the youngest he has a wide smile on his lips. Back home we really don't have nicknames like "oppa" or "noona" so I don't really know how to feel but my heart squeezes at the endearing way he says it.

"Sounds like a plan then." I say lightly as I finish the food on my plate. We've all been pacing ourselves to draw out the get together but around the table I can see that some of the boys look like they're about to pass out into their food, mainly Yoongi.

"I guess it's time to get going before Suga passes out on the food." Namjoon and Jin agree with Hoseok as they move to pull out their wallets. Reaching for my own I see seven sets of eyes widen as if I had two heads and three arms. I can't help but furrow my brows together.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Because we invited you to dinner, so we should be the one to pay." Jin says bluntly.

"That's very nice of you Seokjin but I can't ask for you to pay for my part. It's only fair if I pay for my own."

"I'd listen to her Jin, she can be very hard headed when it comes to this." Glaring my eyes over to Namjoon, I place my card down over the ticket that was placed in front of me. If they think money is an issue then they are terribly wrong. BigHit was more than generous when signing my contract. Not only am I getting paid weekly, they also gave me a large bonus for signing on with them. Guess it comes with being one of the "best young choreographers" in the industry. Even though a few companies say that about me I can't really see it. I just do this to have fun.

Once all of our cards are returned I sign my name quickly. The curved loops of my name look so foreign compared to the others around me. It will take me a while to learn how to sign my name in Korean so for now I'll have to stick to cursive.

Leaving the small restaurant the weight on my chest feels slightly lighter as my mask returns to cover my face. As we walk back to the dorms we all joke and I feel like I'm slowly being accepted into the elite group that is BTS. It's nice to see them interacting without a camera recording every small detail. They seem like ordinary people with no cares except for what's going on in the here and now. It's really refreshing to see them this way. Any need for sleep has vanished from my body as I look forward to having some company for a little while longer. The front doors of the building come into view and I breathe heavily under the mask. Fishing out my key, we divide into two different groups since the elevator can't really hold all of us. I'm left standing with Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung.

It feels cramped in the tight space with them, they all have too much natural energy. Unfortunately it's contagious as I find myself bouncing on the balls of my feet. The elevator stops on their floor and Jungkook looks over at me with a wide smile saying he will be right up. Nodding with an equally bright smile I wave goodbye as the doors close so I can rise up one more floor. My feet carry my body to the safety of my apartment. A heavy sigh leaves my lips as I dial Natalie's number, ripping off my mask.

"_It's about time you called me! I was so worried." _My chest tightens at the worry in her voice. Tears threaten to prick at my eyes as I lean against the counter top.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." I lean over to remove my shoes and throw them carelessly beside the couch.

"_Yeah, yeah. I've heard that before. Anyways, how is BTS?" _

"Fine I guess. I really won't get to spend much time with them until next week. Anyways what are you up to?"

"_Nikole and I are driving into school." _In the background I can hear Nikole singing along to the song on the radio and Natalie shushes her loudly in my ear.

"_How was dinner with seven of the most talented men in the world?" _Even from this far away I can see her face, tongue sticking out as her head cocks to the side.

"It was nice. Definitely an icebreaker. Jungkook and Jimin, I think, are going to come over here in a little to keep me company while I unpack." I flop back on the couch and let my legs hang over the armrest. My body tenses and then relaxes at the feeling. Tonight I'm going to sleep so well.

"_Is that really a good idea? I mean afterall you just met them." _Natalie sounds worried and I find myself sitting up and rubbing my cheek lightly as a heavy sigh passes through my lips. She's right. It's not a matter of just meeting them, it's a matter of I'm their choreographer and dance instructor. I shouldn't be getting too close with them.

"Nat, they are the only people I know. I'm glad that they even offered. After all the next few years will be boring if I don't hang out with anyone at all." There's a pounding on the front door that causes me to jump from my spot. There is no way Jungkook is already here.

"_I know. All I'm saying is be careful, the last thing you want is to ruin this chance. Especially after you waited so long." _Nikole scolds me through the phone, typical.

"I know…." As I open the door my jaw drops to the floor. I was only expecting to see Jungkook and possibly Jimin. But once again I'm wrong.

"Nikole, Nat I've got to go. Good luck on your exams and send me pictures." Clicking the phone without waiting for a response I stare at the large group of men, all wearing pajamas or comfortable clothes. Hoseok is holding a bag, it's contents completely unknown, while both Jungkook and Yoongi are holding spare clothes.

"We all decided to come help!" Namjoon booms in the hallway, a shit eating grin exposing those hard to resist dimples.

It's going to be a long night.


End file.
